1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for electrolytically treating water and other liquids and particular for treating water to be used for drinking purposes or for human body contact.
2. Prior Art
The electrolytic disinfection of waste water or contaminated water is disclosed in Ochert U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,176 issued Dec. 9, 1975 for Apparatus and Method for Electrolytic Sewage Treatment which utilizes an electric cell through which the water flows in a serpentine path between the inlet and outlet ends of the cell.
In addition, Casanovas U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,018 issued Sept. 10, 1974 for Apparatus for the Treatment by Metallic Ions of Aqueous Liquids shows a vat provided with electrodes through which liquid is circulated.